The Missing Loop
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is a story based on the video game HetaOni.A mysterious man comes to the mansion when all of them have just created their human names.He gives them a special deal with a very unlikely catch...Involves UsUk,GerIta,Spamano,PruCan,RusChi,FruJap.Involves gender-bending and pregnancy. Rated M in case I decide to add lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Loop

Disclaimer: I do not own HetaOni or the characters from Hetalia.

The Mysterious Man

The Axis Powers plus Prussia, the Allies, and later joined by Spain and Romano were trapped in a huge mansion that was thought to be haunted. As it turns out there are these creatures that are out to kill them all and there is no escape from the mansion. At this moment all of them are in a safe room that Germany has created. Italy has gained all his memory back and they nations were having yet another meeting. This time they decided that in order to leave this mansion they had to stick together and act human instead of nations that are always fighting.

They all decided to come up with human names for themselves. America became Alfred F. Jones, England became Arthur Kirkland, France became Francis Bonnefoy, Russia became Ivan Braginski, China became Wang Yao, Japan became Honda Kiku, Germany became Ludwig Beilschmidt, Italy became Feliciano Varges, Prussia became Gilbert Beilschmidt, Canada became Matthew Williams, Spain became Antonio Fernandes Carriedo, and finally Romano became Lovino Vargas.

Soon after this was settled and they signed a contract stating a temporary truce a strange man appeared with a _scratch_ sound. "Well hello all of ya'll lovely nations…" he said with a strange Southern (American) Accent.

"How… how did you get in here?" Arthur asked alarmed. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Oh jeez… ya sound just like my twin Mikey…" he said annoyed. "I'm here to help ya'll out…"

"To…help us?" Ludwig asked. "You appeared out of novhere and expect us to trust you?"

The man grinned. "Well yea… Ya'll need help right? You wanna escape this mansion… well… I got a way for ya'll to do that… I'll help ya'll escape… no questions asked. All ya'll have to do is stay in this mansion with no escape for one whole year. I will call off the creatures so none of ya'll get eaten and the kitchen will have an endless supply of all the food ya'll want. Ya'll can live in paradise together. The only catch is ya need to stay here. There will be something in it for me… though I'm not tellin' you that part… That part won't be revealed til the year is over… So what do ya all say? We got a deal?" he finished.

They all looked at each other. Stay in this mansion, creature free with no escape… for one year and then they can all leave peacefully? Was there some sort of catch?

"Vhat is the catch?" Gilbert asked with his arms folded. "There's got to be vone…"

"If there was a catch let's just said it aint really a bad one…" the man grinned evily.

"Ve…Do we trust him?" Feliciano asked.

"Vell…it vould give us a break from those things…" Ludwig said finally.

"Then are we all in agreement?" Kaleb asked with a smirk.

After a little bit everyone decided to agree. What was the harm? The monsters would be gone… it couldn't be that bad…

Kaleb snapped his fingers and the house suddenly felt…lighter.

"They're…they're really gone…" Arthur said surprised. "I can feel it…"

"Yep…that they are…" Kaleb said smiling. "Well…see ya'll in a year… oh and the kitchen will always restock itself immediately." He said as he scratched out. They all seemed relieved. They all explored the house and found no trace of those horrible creatures anywhere. Feliciano was relieved because he did not have to worry about losing his friends anymore… but something…was still off…

Later that day Feliciano, Lovino, Alfred, Wang, Honda, and Matthew all felt strange. They all retreated to the bathrooms. They all felt sick for some reason… Noone expected what this "catch" really was…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: WHAT HAPPENED?  
In the living area of Ludwig's safe place they heard strange sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Hey…are you alvright in there?" Gilbert asked.

After no response, Gilbert and Ludwig both rammed through the door. What they saw was shocking. The six who went through the door… had all become…WOMEN!

Ludwig and Gilbert stood there staring at the six of them.

"V…Ve…L…Lud…wig…?" Feliciano asked blushing and staring at him. His hair had grown a little longer and he was covering his chest with his arms.

"Ge…GET THE FUCK OUT YOU STUPID POTATOE!" Lovino yelled.

The two stood there shocked still until Gilbert started laughing.

"Sh..sh…shut…u..uu….up….g…gil…"Matthew stuttered flushing bright red.

"HEY! THIS IS NO TIME FOR LAUGHING!" Alfred yelled.

By this time the rest of them came in and stood shocked at what they saw. "A…Alfred?" Arthur said with a slight blush.

"Sh…shut up Arthur…" Alfred stuttered looking away.

The group came into the living area and all sat down. They discussed what had just happened.

"That man must… of turned us like this…" Kiku said. His hair had grown a little longer and his voice along with the other had gone a few decibels higher.

"But…why us?" Feliciano asked.

"I…I don't know… I blame the fucking potato-head…" Lovino said angrily.

"Heh, I don't know… but I for vone thing… this is AWESOME!" Gilbert said smirking. Although no one really realized that he hesitated… as if he was trying to cover his real feelings on the matter…

"Vhy do you say that Gilbert?" Ludwig asked annoyed. Though…he didn't really want to know the awnser to his own question…

"Vell bruder… there are six men, and six vomen… ve're stuck here for a year… I think that is the gift little bruder…" he smirked.

"Oui! He is right!" Francis said smiling. "We have the best gift ever!"

"DON"T ACT LIKE WE'RE NOT HERE!" Alfred yelled.

"Um… lets…not talk like that…" Arthur said agreeing with Alfred. "And… I think we should… probably name you all differently for the time being…"

"What do you mean by that Arthur?" Al asked.

"W… well… you for instance… your name could be changed… to Amelia maybe?" he asked.

Alfred thought about this for a second…"f…fine…I..guess we can change my name to that…"

"I…I like…m…Madeline…" Canada timidly replied.

"How about I choose Sakura? I like that name." Japan inserted.

"Wang Chun-Yan…" China said annoyed.

"I like the name Felicia!" Italy said happily… he didn't seem TOO scared of the situation…

"I guess I'll choose Lovina…" Romano said angrily glaring at the floor. "I still blame you fucking potato eater!" she added yelling at Ludwig.

"Alright alright…" Ludwig said loudly. "Its getting late…ve should all go to bed…"

"Si, we should." Antonio nodded. "come on mi amore." He said to lovina.

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT!" Lovina yelled angrily.

"Lets sleep together Ludwig!" Felicia said happily.

"NO YOUR NOT SLEEPING WITH FUCKING POTATO EATER!" Lovina yelled at his brother…well…sister.

"Why not? I always like to sleep with him. He is nice and warm!" he said happily.

Lovina glared but said nothing more. Just stormed off. He didn't care if that strange guy lied or not about the monsters being gone… he wanted time alone…  
"No wait…sorella…" Felicia said sadly. "What if she gets hurt? What if those monsters are still there?"

Arthur sighed. "They are gone. That much is for sure. I can't sense them anymore like I used to."

"Ah well…that's a relief… Come on Ludwig let's find a place to sleep si?" she asked happily.

"uh…ja…" Ludwig said and some could say he was blushing but he would never admit to it.

"I…I'm…g…gonna take a shower…" Madeline said walking out blushing.

"Hey lets share a room alright bro?" Amelia said wrapping an arm around Madeline and walking out with her. Prussia quietly followed them with no one really noticing.

Antonio soon walked out to see if Lovina was alright. The remaining four decided to stay in the safe room and sleep in separate beds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Symptoms…

Amelia and Madeline cautiously traveled around the mansion looking for a bedroom. They had a key to one of them so they went to stay there.

"So you gonna take a bath first bro?" Amelia said.

"U…um…we're…both girls now…am…Amelia… shouldn't…you be saying…s..sis?" Maddie asked.

"Huh...oh…right… well you take the shower first then sis." Amelia said looking a bit upset and sitting down on the bed. As Maddie went to the big oversized bathrooms attached to the bedroom. Gilbert knocked and walked in nervously.

"Oh hey Gilbert… what do you want?" Amelia asked.

"Um… V…vell..I…vanted to see if Maddie vas ok…" he said.

Amelia looked at him strangely. What was he all nervous about? "um…she…went in for a shower… don't worry theres like two in there… you can go knock on the door…"

Gilbert nodded and went through. Amelia sat on the bed. She curled up her legs and held them close. Why was she turned into a girl? She was supposed to be the hero…not many heroes were girls… [in her opinion] She was also…scared… not at the monsters…but…because she was the way she was… it… was also because of the memories the clocks gave him as they broke… of…Arthur… Arthur losing his sight… of Arthur…dying… He didn't like these images. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to living a normal life… Not to mention…since he got this way the only thing he spoke to Arthur about was changing her name to Amelia…

There was suddenly a knock at the door. "Am…Amelia… may I come in?" Arthur's voice came from the other side.

Amelia looked up. "S…Sure…Arthur…"

Arthur walked in and sat next to Amelia… very close. "Are…are you ok?"

Amelia glared at him. "what do you think… I'M A FRICKING GIRL ARTHUR!" she yelled. She started to cry a little but didn't want him to see it.

Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of her tears. He hugged Amelia. "shh… its… ok…"

"Why….why….did..this happen? Can I even be a hero…anymore?" Amelia asked holdng Arthur in return.

"Of course you can you bloody wanker!" He said pushes away gently to see her face. "You're always the hero, and you always will be!"

Amelia smiled up at him a little. "Thanks…Arthur…" she said… but then started blushing and looked away.

"Are you alright? You look red…?" he said feeling her forehead.

"Oh…Uh….y…yea… F…Fine…um…" Amelia said. She had just realized why she was starting to feel all weird… it was because she was close to Arthur.

"Tut tut! Sputtering tells me otherwise Love… now what is it?" he asked her.

"Um…its j…just… I…f…feel weird…" She said to him but looked away.

Arthur was oblivious to the real reason Amelia was feeling strange. Arthur looked at Amelia concerned. "Does it hurt? Where?" Arthur started feeling Amelia all over but not in the sense of being perverted. However…

"N…No… I'm… "Amelia stopped Arthur's hand as it touched her stomach. She moaned a little and then blushed looking away in embarrassment.

Arthur was startled by this but then…realized what that moan meant… He began blushing himself. Amelia also looked away nervously. Arthur gathered all the British courage he could and brushed against Amelia's stomach again.

Amelia blushed more and moaned a little. "Um…d…don't…d…do… th… that…"

Arthur smirked a little. "Do what? This?" he said doing it once more.

"H…hey!" Amelia moaned while looking away, but this time didn't push him away.

Arthur gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face back. "Hey… look at me…"

Amelia looked back face as red as an apple. "Y…ya know… this… is… kinda…we…weird… I mean…you…raised me… and…acted like a father…and…why….am…i…I feeling like this?"

"…maybe…for the same reason…I feel this way…" Arthur said blushing.

Amelia looked up surprised "R…really…?"

Arthur smiled, leaned close, and gently kissed her on the lips but left room for her to push him away. However instead of pushing away she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing back. Arthur pulled her close and swiped his tongue across Amelia's lips asking permission to enter. Amelia nervously opened her mouth and moaned a little as Arthur's tongue touched hers. Arthur's tongue explored her mouth.

This seemed to have turned Amelia on even more because she moaned and turned her body so that she could wrap one of her legs around his waist. Arthur cupped her ass causing her to yelp but pull him in more while moaning a little louder. Arthur broke the kiss to breathe and then started kissing down Amelia's neck.

"Mnnn…" Amelia moaned breathing rapidly.

Arthur moved up to her ear and whispered "Amelia…"

"Arthur…" Amelia moaned.

"Am…amelia… I… I love you…" he whispered in her ear.

"I…I…love you too…"

Arthur smiled and kissed Amelia chastely. Amelia smiled and kissed back… but then… "Wait a sec… I'm…I'm a girl now… what if…I can get pregnant?"

Arthur smiled and looked at her seriously. "Then I would care for you and the baby. I don't mind having a family with you."

Amelia looked at him surprised and smiled. "Me…either…" she said kissing him more. Arthur soon positioned them both so that they were lying on the bed. He put a hand under Amelia's shirt and started massaging her breasts which were not covered under her dress shirt since she was formerly a man. With the other hand he unbuttoned her shirt after undoing her tie as well.

Amelia felt herself get even hotter with this as he started undressing Arthur as well. Soon all their clothes were off and their bodies were entwined.

"Mnnn Arthur…" Amelia moaned as Arthur started feeling her body and lowered his hand so he could start fingering her new female organ.

Arthur smiled and sucked on her neck. He then whispered into her ear. "You are very wet Amelia…" he said letting out a moan as well. His shaft was pulsing and so hard he couldn't take it any longer. "I…I need you… Am…Amelia…" he said as he positioned himself between her legs.

Amelia smiled and wrapped her legs around Arthur's waist and reached down. She helped guide Arthur into her new organ. Arthur than slowly pushed inside Amelia. Amelia winced at the sudden pain while Arthur held inside of her.

"Are…you…alright?" Arthur asked him.

"Y…yea…" she said smiling. "I'm fine… I'll get used to it… j…just…m…move…"

"Alright…" Arthur said kissing her again. He then pulled out a little and pushed back in very slowly so he could start getting used to it. Amelia started moaning louder and louder causing Arthur to pound her faster and harder.

"MMNNN ARTHUR!" Amelia screamed. "I'M… CLOSE!"

"MMMMNNN ME….TOO…" Arthur moaned loudly. Soon with one last thrust he came inside of Amelia as Amelia screamed while cumming as well. The two of them held onto each other. Arthur rolled to the side to hold Amelia close. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over them. "Mnn that was wonderful…" he said.

"Yes… it was Arthur…" she said kissing him. However that was when they heard a scream from the bathroom… reminding Amelia that Gilbert and Madeline were next door. "Oh… I guess their having fun too… heh…"

"Gilbert and Madeline were in there the whole time?" Arthur asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well…yea… I guess they heard us and got horny?"

Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead. "I guess so…" he sighed and laid next to her sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you too." Amelia smiled. The two of them laid in bed until the Gilbert and Madeline came out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Coming from a cosplayer of Prussia I study him and his personality… despite the fact I make him a perv I have actually realized that he may actually be a virgin… like he acts like he isn't but he is… Mainly because of his religious views. This is why if you believe Prussia is OOC he is not. It is just the "real" him…oh and be forewarned… a very long speech is coming from my OC who will explain who the villain is… Its boring so please try to stay awake…

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Man's Identity

Madeline went into the shower to calm down. First they were trapped in a place where monsters were trying to kill them… and now she and five others were turned into a different sex… What's worse is that Gilbert has stopped talking to her. She and Gilbert had been close since before this happened but for some strange reason after he changed into a girl he didn't talk to her much…

"Oh god…" she said enjoying the shower.

Gilbert was standing in the small hallway between the two bathrooms connected to this bedroom. He was nervous. Sure he boasted a lot and flirted… but the truth…was that… no matter how old he has gotten… he has stayed a vergin. He had always wanted to wait until he was married which never really happened. Even with his two best friends Francis and Antonio he flirted and groped but when it came time to go that far he never went through with it. He always made some type of excuse. This situation was no different…

He knocked on the door. "H….hey… are you alright?"

"EEp!" Madeline said backing up to a wall despite the fact Gil was not even entering the bathroom.

"J…Ja… I'm not coming in…just…v..vondering if you vere alright…" he said concerned.

"Y…yeah… I… I guess. I mean…all this was certainly unexpected."

"Yea…" Gilbert said a bit nervous. "y…you're…a…p…pretty… g….girl…though…"

Madeline blushed. "O…oh… um…th…thank you…"

Gil bit his lip. "Al…alright…Um… Vell… I'll… Be going now…" Gil turned to leave… but…realized… Arthur was sitting with Amelia now… He was hearing moaning now… maybe it was best for him to go into the other bathroom…"

"W…Wait!" Madeline's voice came from behind the door. " Do…Do you um… mind…? Th…That I'm…a… w…woman now…that…is…?"

Gil was about to open the door to the other bathroom when he froze. "N…no…It's… not that… At all…I'm… j…just… Not…used to vomen…" he said blushing.

Suddenly there was a whisper in Gil's ear. "Really?" Madeline's voice said. She had gotten out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom in just a towel standing behind Gilbert.

Gilbert blushed extremely bright and kept eyes away from him. "J…Ja… not…used to it…"

"Oh…" Madeline said sadly. Because of his reaction she thought that he didn't like her.

"Um…its…not…that I… d…don't like girls… I…I just… get vierd around them…"

Madeline blushed. "Well…d…do you…want…to practice?"

Gil blushed. "Vhat… vhat do you mean by that?"

"We…well… I mean… um… "

"You… don't… mean…s…sex do you?"

"S…Sex?" Madie asked him. "I would…have…th…thought…"

Gil blushed even more. "um…I…v…vell… um… I'm…s…saving myself…f…for marriage… there…I admit it… alright?"

Madeline was taken aback. He… Gilbert? The pervert? Was…a vergin? She would have NEVER thought that!

"You're…a…virgin?"

"D…don't say it…to…anyone else!" Gil said still not looking back at her.

Madeline frowned and then giggled. "Gil… you shouldn't be ashamed of that…"

"And…why not?" He asked confused. "Out of my best friends… I'm the only virgin… Even Italy lost it before I did… with my bruder…"

Madeline smiled and walked into the bathroom to get into a robe and walked back out and hugged him from behind.

"I think its fine. I think it's rare for someone to stick to their beliefs and not be looked down upon by others…" she told him with a smile.

Gilbert blushed and looked behind him and hugged Maddie back. "Dankesheen… I…kind of feel better now…"

Maddie smiled and looked up at him. "Good." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Gil smiled but he was uncomfortable… he was hearing Arthur and Amelia having sex… but… he…wanted… to… but… he had to keep to his morals… right?

Suddenly there was a _popping_ noise and a man who looked just like the man who did all this with slicked back hair, and glasses… It reminded Gilbert a lot of…  
"Austria?" Gil asked. "Vhat are you doing here?"

The man sighed. "I'm not Austria… I have black hair… he has brown…" he said in an English accent. It was strange since the twin of this man had a southern accent… "My full name is Michaelon Mortakeo. You may call me Michael for short."

"Uh…right…You look like a vhimp like him…"

The man glared angrily. "I am not a whimp!" he said lifting his glasses. "Anyway… I'm the twin brother of the man who visited you earlier…"

"Twin…brother?" Madeline asked. "Why are you here now?"

"I'm here to warn you… Everyone else seems to be asleep or… busy… so I decided to tell the two of you…"

"Vhat are you going to tell us?"

"Well… what my brother and I are all about…and… why you should all be on your guard even if this house is temporarily kept from any monsters attacking."

"Al…alright…we…we're listening…" Madeline's timid voice said. Gilbert looked at him strangely… He knew it was gonna be some long-winded story so he went into the one bathroom, put the lid down, and sat.

"Go on…" he said as Madeline sat on his lap.

Michael nodded and began his long-winded speech…"My brother Kalebeko and I are vampires. We have been for millions of years. We are older than this world and every other world other than our own. We are from a different world called Nionia. We grew up in a kingdom of humans who were always at war with vampires, werewolves, Lycans, and a creature called the Ingrakos which were led by an evil king named Malieko. One day while I was on my way to the church, since I was once a cleric, Kalebeko walked me there because the kind of night where we had to be careful of vampires attacking.

"Suddenly my brother heard one and told me to run for the church. I ran but my brotherly instinct told me he was in trouble. I ran back to see that the vampire was draining the life of my brother. I was so angry that I did something that I thought I as a cleric would never do. I killed the vampire. I ran to Kalebeko and he was still breathing so I took him to my house. After a month of his pain I realized that he had become a vampire himself. When he came to he freaked out because of his new features. He begged me to kill him but I couldn't.

"He was my little brother. I could never kill him." Michael paused looking sad. Gilbert was silent. That's exactly how he felt about his little brother. He could never harm Ludwig no matter how much he got annoyed that his country was eliminated to become his own…

"Anyway… I made a pact with him… A pact that I sometimes regret… A pact I never even knew that I was making. We swore on each other's blood that we would always protect each other. WE soon heard word that his wife was going into labor. We rushed to her side and got there just as his twins were being born. However… just as with our family curse has taken our mother and left Kalebeko sick, weak, and vulnerable… it took his wife Nicolae and his son was sick just as he was as a child. Kaleb was so stricken with this that he turned on me and attacked…only to find himself getting hurt in the same way… That's when I realized that pact we made… it would forever make it so that if one of us got hurt the other would as well… Kaleb realized if he killed me he'd kill himself so he ran away with his son.

"years later we met again… but not on good terms… he had killed the evil king Malieko and taken his throne. He was the new evil king and was determined to take over all of Nionia. Since his army was so strong the King and Queen of Nionia asked me to make a special pact with them. This pact would make the king and his heirs have a strength to match my brother's. However Kaleb killed the king before he was able to make this pact. They had only had a daughter so Queen Niomena made this pact and we changed it to make it the heiress.

"After this millions of years went by of fighting between the heiress and my brother… during this time Shiconen, the god who created all these worlds, gave us special worlds. I wanted a world to protect the heiress and their family as they grew up and Kaleb wanted a world to train his army properly so no one would interfere. Shiconen gave us this wish but the price for this was that my brother and I were to live in a world called Twinakka. My heiresses lived in a world called Inollia while his army in a world called Kalebekaro.

"Things didn't change much between the heiress and kaleb's fighting. It was the same thing over and over… until she came along… The last heiress… " Michael paused. He looked down sadly. You could tell that he cared for this woman very much.

"Elizabeth… was a very special heiress… in her family along with ours there is this phenomenon called 'the pull.' This pull brings those who are meant to be together and makes it so that they are not able to have children with anyone but them… In the case of the heiress that part does not happen but they are strongly attracted to the one they are pulled with.

"Elizabeth was very headstrong and did not want to marry just to conceive an heiress… She wanted to marry for love… her true love… Unfortunately her true love was bound to a contract… the guardian who helped to start the heiress' line… myself…" Michael paused and looked as if he was going to cry but shook it off. "Anyway… eventually she proved to be very strong… but I was not. Despite it all… I could not go against my true feelings… and asked Shiconen permission to marry. He gave permission and married us himself since I was usually the one to marry the heiress and their husbands…

"However… Kaleb did the one thing that tore any ounce of hope I had for him away… While Elizabeth was pregnant with my twin daughters… Kaleb killed she and my daughters. There was no heiress. No more heirs in her line… the worlds of Kalebekaro, Inollia, and Twinnaka were no longer needed so they were destroyed and combined into Nionia. You see when a world is destroyed it combines with another. I despised my brother and never forgave him for taking away the one woman I have loved in my entire long life. He in turn blamed me for his wife's death and we haven't spoken since.

"The reason I am here right now is to warn you. Kaleb goes to worlds for many reasons. He likes to play with people's lives and then destroy that world to combine it. I know that he wants to combine all worlds to create one big world and control it. I have found an heiress to protect now but she has no idea who or what she is. I want you and everyone in this house to be careful. Do not trust my brother no matter what he says. There is a catch to everything he does." Michael finished finally.

Gilbert and Madeline sat there for a little while. Was this man planning to destroy their world? How? All he did was stop the monsters from attacking and turned half of them into women…right?

"Dankashin…" Gilbert said finally.

Michael nodded. "Well… I think I should go… I keep tabs on my brother even if we do not talk anymore…"

"V…Vait…" Gil said quietly.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked.

"Um… M…Maddie…. Vill… vill you… marry me?" Gilbert asked blushing. "I've… liked you for a vhile…now… and… Vell… This virgin thing is really starting to take its toll…"

Madeline blushed like mad and kissed Gilbert. Well he had his answer.

Michael smiled. "I'm guessing you're asking me to marry you both then?"

"Ja…." Gilbert said with a blush.

And with that Michael performed a very small quick ceremony and had them sign a special paper to make it valid. Michael said his goodbye and _popped_ out leaving the two to…consummate their marriage…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Consumation

After Michael popped out the two newlyweds stood there blushing awkwardly as sounds from the bedroom got louder as Arthur and Amelia had sex. Gilbert smiled and held Madeline close.

"Vell…I…I guess… ve…can uh…heh…" he said stuttering.

Madeline looked up with a very bright red face. Gil suddenly kissed madeline pinning her to the wall. It wasn't rough but gentle.

"Mnn" Madeline moaned kissing back and wrapping her arms around him. Gilbert pushed his five meters long hardening body part into Madeline in want. Madeline broke the kiss and whispered in Gilbert's ear.

"Oh god… Gilbert…mmm" she moaned.

Gilbert started kissing her neck and body as he took her clothes off starting with the belts. Madeline in turn took Gilbert's coat off. Soon they were both half naked and holding each other.

"Ich leibe dich…" Gil said. (I love you in german)

Madeline shyly removed her "Je taime Gil… B…be gentle?"

Gil blushed more and smiled. He lifted his leg up between her legs and pushed in a little. Madeline wrapped her leg around gil's waist and smiled back guiding Gil inside her. "Ohh…" she moaned.

Gil moaned closing his eyes enjoying this. He never felt this way before and he loved it. Madeline sqeezed her eyes shut because of the pain and took a deep breath. "oh god…"

Gill looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Y…yea… sore… y…you weren't kidding about the f..five meters…"

Gil smirked "Of course I vasnt…" he said kissing her and waited for her to be alright.

"M…Move…" she whispered.

"Alright…" Gil said and started moving slowly.

"Mnnnn…Gilbert…" she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in to kiss more. Gilbert held her and kissed her lustfully as he started to go faster.

"MNN!" she moaned more and then lead Gil's hand to her breast. Gilbert felt and massaged her breast.

"PLEASE GILBERT! MORE!" Madeline yelled. Gilbert went even faster and harder. "Mnnn….already…cl…close…"

"S…so close! Ah ah AHHHHH" Madeline screamed as she came hard. Gilbert felt her orgasm and followed immediately after inside.

Madeline layed her head on gilbert's shoulder as they slumped on the floor. "wow.."

Gilbert smiled and held her close to him. "Vow is right…"

Madeline leaned up and kissed Gilbert chastely. "Je Taime Gilbert." She said.

"Ich liebe dich…" he said kissing her back.

"I wonder how Amelia's doing?" she asked.

"Vell… I think they are done…" he said to her.

"Alright, l…lets get a shower…a…again…to…together… and then go out and get our own bedroom eh?"

Gilbert smiled. "Alright." He said kissing her again. Madeline limped over to the tub again.

"Are you alright? Vas I too rough?" Gil asked.

"N…no! It just… feels a bit sore…"she said going back to kiss Gilbert. "You were perfect."

"heh…vell…I guess you'll get used to it…."

At that the couple went into the shower and after cleaning up went out to find their own bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm sorry for the wait! I've been rly busy and had writers block…

Chapter 6: frustration

When all the chaos happened all Lovina wanted was to be left alone. She hated that potato bastard for taking his sister away all the time! She wanted time with him! They were siblings! She found a bedroom all to herself and climbed onto the bed and pulled her legs to her chest. She didn't want to cry… she didn't want to do it… she refused to show it! Especially if that idiot bastard Antonio walked in! Sure enough…

"Lovi?" Antonio's annoying voice came from the doorway.

Lovina glared at him. "What do you want fucking bastardo? Do you want to make fun of me?"

"No Lovi, why would I do that? I love you!"

Lovina glared but couldn't hide her blush she looked away. "Go away… I want to be alone!"

"aww…" Antonio said walking toward her and hugging her. "Don't be sad mi amore!"

"D…DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Lovina yelled at him.

"Come on Lovi…" Antonio said pushing his cheek with his index finger to annoy poor Lovina.

"Stop it…" she said glaring at Antonio.

"Aww but your cheeks are so squishy!" he said now pulling Lovina onto his lap to cuddle with.

"Mmmmmmmm….." Lovina groaned annoyed looking away.

Antonio continued to annoy Lovina by grabbing her curl which she still had despite becoming a girl. However this time instead of pushing Lovina away angrily she yelped and went red.

"Awww Lovina you look like a tomato!" Antonio giggled while continuing to pull her curl.

Lovina then moaned angrily and did something unexpected. You see what has not been mentioned before is that since their bodies had changed so drastically… they had all become very easily aroused. Antonio did not even have to pull on Lovina's curl in order to make her feel horny. All he had to do was keep messing with her.

A very frustrated Lovina decided to push Antonio away but onto the bed flat on his back. She climbed on him and straddled him.

"Listen if you're going to fuck with me than FUCK ME! QUIT PLAYING AROUND YOU FUCKING BASTARDO!" she yelled annoyed but her face was still bright red.

Antonio raised his eyebrows. "L…Lovi?"

Lovina glared at him and ripped his shirt off. "FUCK ME! I DON'T FUCKING LIKE THIS! I DON'T FUCKING LIKE BEING A GIRL! MY BODY IS ALL HOT AND ANNOYING! I WANT TO FUCK YOU AND I DON'T KNOW WHY! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY YOU IDIOT! FUCKING BASTARDO!"

Antonio smiled and sat up to kiss Lovina.

"You could have just told me so mi amore." He said holding Lovina while kissing her passionately.

Lovina moaned while moving her hips onto Antonio and wrapping her legs around his waist. Antonio smiled and moved his hips into hers making her moan more while their tongues massaged each other's mouths. Antonio soon broke the kiss to start sucking on Lovina's neck.

"Mnnn…" Lovina moaned.

Antonio took this time to start undressing Lovina. He took off her jacket followed by her tie and shirt. He stopped sucking on her neck to look at Lovina's new womanly chest.

Lovina immediately blushed. "WHAT?!" she asked looking away.

"Your breasts are beautiful Lovina." Antonio replied with a smile. Lovina bit her lip and looked away.

"Stop fucking with me!"

"I'm not fucking with you Lovi, te quiero…" he said smiling at her while he started massaging one of her breasts with one hand and sucking on the other. Soon Antonio switched their positions so that he was on top of Lovina and was taking her pants off.

Lovina let out a gasp when Antonio's fingers touched her new, wet, swollen clitoris.

Antonio smiled. "Does that feel good mi amore?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mnnnn…" was all Lovina could manage to say as Antonio started rubbing her clit with his fingers. Antonio kissed Lovina passionately as he then entered a few fingers into her new vagina making her moan louder. Antonio continued to pound her with his fingers until she screamed and came.

As Lovina calmed down from her climax Antonio smiled and kissed her passionately.

"That better not be all…" Lovina said finally looking at Antonio in his eyes.

"But…Lovi… I don't have any protection what if you…"

"I DON"T FUCKING CARE! WHAT IF….WHAT IF I WANT ONE?" she said looking away from his eyes.

Antonio looked at her a little confused, but then smiled. He never thought of Roma as the kind to want to have a child.

"Alright if you're sure…" Antonio said kissing her once more. "Would you really want to have a babino?"

"M…maybe…" she said a little more red than she was. "I… I never really thought about it until now…"

Antonio smiled. "I think you'd make a wonderful madre!"

"Mnnn…just…just fuck me already you idiot!" she yelled at him again.

"As you wish." He said smiling and kissing her once more. This time he undid his own pants to free his very hard, throbbing member. He slowly entered Lovina until he was inside her as much as he could. It was very different than every other time. All the other times Roma was a boy… now his sex has changed. He kind of liked this feeling better than any time before with her. However she seemed to be a bit in pain so he stayed still.

"Are you alright Lovi?" he asked her.

"S…si…" she said looking at him with the most adorable face he had ever given him.

"OK." Antonio said. He kissed her again as he started moving in and out of her.

Lovina started moaning again and from what Antonio could tell the loudest she had ever moaned. This turned him on so much that it made him go faster and faster.

"oh Lovi…you feel so good mi amore…" he whispered with a somewhat husky voice as he thrusted into her. Lovina just moaned louder as she held onto him and enjoyed every thrust. Soon she felt her climax once more.

"Mmnnn c…coming..." Antonio grunted as he trusted faster and harder into Lovina. Soon both of them reached their climax and laid next to each other as they calmed down from it. Lovina held onto Antonio as she started feeling sleepy.

"Te quiero Lovina…" Antonio whispered to Lovina.

"Mmmm…te amore…" Lovina mumbled as she fell asleep next to Antonio who smiled and kissed her forehead as they fell asleep.


End file.
